Supposed To Hate Each Other
by significant-alliance
Summary: Austin and Ally hate each other... Or think they have to. Due to their parents, they've never properly talked and got along. They only acknowledge the presence of the other through insults or nicknames meant to be annoying. However, the more they grow, the more it becomes hard to avoid the tension between them. The good kind of tension. (Auslly one-shot)


**Hi guys!**

 **So this is my second Auslly one-shot! Hope you guys like it! Rated T for mention of harsh language.**

 **Please excuse me for any grammar and spelling errors. I'm French and I think you already know that English and French are two _very different_ languages. ;)**

 **Summary :** **Austin and Ally hate each other... Or think they have to. Due to their parents, they've never properly talked and got along. They only acknowledge the presence of the other through insults or nicknames meant to be annoying. However, the more they grow, the more it becomes hard to avoid the tension between them. The good kind of tension.**

Austin walked throughout the hallway of Marino High School humming a song while smiling flirtatiously at some random yet pretty girls. He was quite in a good mood today. The weather was sunny, a few clouds only parseming the sky, and the temperature warm, warmer than any days of the current week.

 _Not as hot as Ally f*cking Dawson though._

Well... Yes, of course he h-hated her. But his hatred toward her didn't stop himself to find her _sexy_ as hell.

She was wearing a pretty short skirt and some wedges _-or whatever_ girls called this piece of pure torture, that made her smooth legs endless.

Actually, he'd never really understood why they had to hate each other. He supposed it was when she had insulted him on the first day of freshman class without having a reason to do so. Since this day, Austin pretty much developed this hate and kind of had to insult her back every day.

Although he preferred to call her by sweet nicknames just to enjoy seeing her angry. Because she was _a lot_ sexier when she got mad at him.

He slowly approached her, licking his lips and clearing his throat, in an attempt to be able to talk. He was getting slightly nervous and he _hated_ it when he was losing his confidence around her.

"Aww, Dawson!" He exclaimed loudly. "You've decided to look hot today!" He continued to tease her.

"And I _love_ it." He added quietly in his ear.

She forcefully pushed him away, getting rapidly her belongings in her locker, before muttered to him, a fire in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Get the f*ck away from me, Moon. "

Austin sniggered, albeit surprised that she had cursed at him this early. Usually, she almost was in a good mood in the mornings, a big and sarcastic smile plastered on her face when she was telling him how a jerk and an asshole he was. But never she had 'rejected' him this way.

"Is my girl already annoyed at this time of the day?"

He grabbed her by the waist, turning her pretty face toward his own. She glared at him furiously and kicked him with her little fists in his chest.

"I said... JUST F*CK OFF, MOON!"

His eyes widened, completely astonish by her behavior. She had never _ever_ cursed at him like this. It surprisely took him off guard and he eventually released her.

Ally hid her face between her palms and let out a strangled sob. _Holy Sh*t_. He actually made her cry. He'd never made a girl cry before. All of a sudden, he felt the urge to apologize to her. He didn't even know why but he suddenly wanted to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Listen Ally, I'm so so-"

"Just leave me alone, Austin Moon."

And she walked away from him, her books clutched againt her chest, leaving him confused and even though he refused to admit it, a little _hurt_.

Ally didn't care about the curious looks everybody was giving her and ran straight to the bathroom to clean up her ruined face.

She splashed ice water on it but all it did, was aggravate the black marks she already got on her cheeks. She sighed in exasperation. Austin Moon hadn't been leaving her mind for _months_ now. And she absolutely didn't want to pay attention to the butterflies she felt in her stomach, whom seemed to grow whenever she was close to him.

 _It_ had occurred her when all the students were returning from Spring break, about two months ago. She hadn't saw _him_ during two weeks and as weird as it might have sounded, she had _missed_ him. Not really _him_ actually but especially the little nicknames he had for her, or the strange but good feeling she had in his presence.

That was when she had realized _it_. She was falling for Austin Moon, her supposed to be worst ennemy.

So, a moment ago, when he was breathing in her ear and was telling her how _hot_ she was, she lost it. She didn't have the right to _love_ him. She wasn't allowed to, since the first day of high school. The only reason why she had been mean to him since the beginning, was simply because of their parents. They hadn't been getting along since _forever_. And due to their common hatred, the Moon's and her father, had never allowed them to be friends. _Or something more._ Of course, Austin didn't know anything about this.

She let her body collapsing on the cold floor and curlep up against the wall, placing her arms around her knees.

She wanted to hate him. _So much_. And yet, she _couldn't_.

Ally finally decided to go to her classes, thinking it was still better to learn new things rather than dwell on her situation.

Although it was pretty hard to concentrate when everyone was questionning her state, she managed to go throughout the remainder of her classes without having much problems. On top of that, she _almost_ forgot about Austin, not seeing him anywhere. They usually had a few periods together but apparently, he had preferred to ditch it, probably to make out with some girl.

When Ally finally arrived at home, she wasn't expecting to see a tall blond waiting in front of her door, casually singing to himself. He stopped abruptly when he met her eyes, directly heading toward her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly though she was dying to know what brought him at her house.

He took a deep breath, nervously running a hand through his messy platinum hair at the same time. Ally could notice his tensed shoulders and the anxiety visible into his hazel eyes.

"Look, Ally." He started softly. "I came here to say sorry. Making you cry has never been my intention."

She tenderly looked at him, not believing that Austin freaking Moon was currently apologizing to her, even though he really hadn't a reason to.

"Also... " He hesitated. "I spent the whole day at the park, thinking about... _you_. _Us_."

She glanced at him, completely dumbstruck. _Thinking about her?_

"And I came to realize something." He murmured while gently taking her hand, which she didn't protest about it.

"Ally Dawson, I've never hated you."

Austin had never been as nervous as he currently was, holding the hand of Ally Dawson who happened to be a little confused even though his words had seemed to satisfy her.

She obviously needed much more explanations.

Austin had truly meant what he had told her. He'd really passed the day outside, seated on a bench, questionning himself about the actual feelings he had for _her_. Yes, he'd had time to figure it out. And he wasn't going to deny it either.

All these years, he had cursed at her because he thought that he actually disliked her. The truth was, he'd never had a reason to. Ally was beautiful, nice and smart. He only _hated_ her because she wasn't nice to _him._ Therefore he was perfectly convinced that Ally couldn't stand him because of a logical reason.

"Ally." He pursued confidently. "I thought I hated you in the first place because you acted like a bitch toward me. But you never gave me a reason."

He swallowed hard.

"You can't deny this attraction there is between us. We both know that everybody think we could be a great couple together. _I_ know it."

Ally looked at him incredously.

Austin blushed madly after he'd realized that he'd made a mistake. Ally could _never_ like him.

"You-you know what? Never mind-"

Catching him off guard, Ally suddenly stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck before gently pressed her lips on his own. Austin smiled in the kiss while he firmly gripped her hips drawing her closer toward his chest.

After inhaling some oxygen, Austin crashed his lips on hers one more time. He couldn't get enough of her taste. Her lips were soft and warm, rising the funny feeling he got in his stomach. At this moment, he became aware of the fact that he was kissing Ally Dawson aka the girl who hated him, but yet, he couldn't care less about her hatred. He was genuinely happy and that was what counted the most.

They separated after a minute, breathing heavily and devouring each other with the eyes.

"Austin?" Ally broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I might like you. Like, _really_ like you."

Austin grinned cheerfully and went for a hug... until a loud voice interrupted his action.

"Allyson?!"

Ally froze, biting her lips anxiously.

"Dad, I-"

"What's he doing here?!" He shouted as he glared at Austin angrily.

"Dad, let me explain!" Ally cried desesperately, gripping Austin's arm to reassure herself.

Austin protectively threw his other arm around one of her hips, squeezing her tenderly in order to confort her. Ally's dad did _not_ look happy to see this.

"I can't believe you, Ally! You were supposed to stay away from him! How can you even l-like this kid?! His parents are the worst!" He ranted.

Austin felt his blood boilling into his veins. _He_ did _not_ just say that. Before he could only take a step toward the man, Ally's grip tightened around his forearm.

"Don't."

"I don't understand, Ally." He responded out loud. "Why were you supposed to 'stay away' from me? And does your dad know anything about my parents?" He muttered, the anger audible in his deep voice.

Ally ignored his questions. Instead, she turned fully to her father.

"Dad, I know you don't get along with Austin's parents-"

"Psh, I hate them!" He blurted out.

"But that doesn't mean _I_ have to hate Austin as well." She continued. "All these years you've made me dislike him, so much so that I almost believed myself."

Wow. So, he'd believed that Ally Dawson had hated him the whole time... But she was only doing that to satisfy her father. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Ally!" He cut her off, his voice full of happiness.

Ally swung round to face him. He didn't let her the time to react properly and embraced her in a tight hug. He inhaled softly the scent of her hair, mix of straberries and banana.

"God Ally," He whispered into her ear. "I'm so happy right now. _So_ happy."

She sighed dreamily in his chest, tightening her arms around his neck.

Shortly after that, Ally pulled half away and looked at her father who hangged his jaw wide open.

"Dad, are we _supposed to hate each other_ now?"

"Well... not anymore. I can't force you."

"Good."

And she slammed her lips against his, finally closing the gap between them. They didn't perceive the growl of her dad or didn't want to acknowledge it, too occupied to savour the sweet taste of each other's lips.

 _"Hidden love is better than open hate."_

 **Fin.**

 **I'd really appreciate it if you guys could leave a rewiew. ;) Please!**


End file.
